The Only Exception
by JocelynKurosaki
Summary: Ichigo goes to see Rukia for a visit.This one visit changes their lives forever.When Byakuya finds out their choice that they made.Byakuya can't decide if he can accept it or not.  This is an IchiRuki story


The Only Exception

"I can't believe that you get to stay with me for a couple of weeks Ichigo!" said Rukia. "Yeah, me neither! The house looks stunning" said Ichigo. "You'll be staying here." Rukia said. Ichigo looked at Rukia's room. It

was filled with Chappy the bunny plushie, really bad drawings, and pictures of her friends and family. One stood out to him. "Is that Byakuya?" Ichigo said. "Yes, him and my sister, Hissana. That was his wedding

picture, If you look closer. You can see Byakuya smile a bit. He told me to get rid of it. But I like it." Rukia said. "Oh, that's lovely. Rukia, do you want something to eat?" "Sure Ichigo, I would like that." The two went

out to eat. They would always have a discussion about their family, school, friends, just anything literally. They would eat sweet bread and tea, whenever Ichigo comes over to the soul society. They would have fun

with their Soul Society friends. Mess around with Renji Abarai, do work with Toshiro Histugaya, or have fun with anyone. After their day together. They can hang around the bridge at the Kuchiki residence. It was their

usual days. But this was one day that these two will never forget. "Ichigo, do you think Renji likes me?" Rukia said calmly. "Oh." Ichigo said blushing. "I don't know Rukia. Hey Rukia, do you think Orihime likes me?

"Oh." Rukia said blushing. "I don't know?" "Rukia, there's something that I have to tell you." Said Ichigo. "There's something that I have to tell you too, Ichigo." Rukia said. "I like you." They both said. "You like me,

Ichigo Kurosaki?" Said Rukia. Her face had a very shocked looked. "Yes, but I like you too, Rukia Kuchiki." Said Ichigo sweetly. "I never knew we had these feelings for each other." Rukia said. "Shhh…" said Ichigo. The

two kissed each other at a sunset. "Woah." Said the two. "Byakuya and Renji have a special meeting tonight. They won't be back until late at night. We may do something, if you know what I mean." Ichigo winked.

"You are very charming Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said sweetly. They rushed back to the house. Went to the room and took each other's clothing off. Ichigo played their playlist. (It was mostly Paramore and Muse.) To

get his mood started. "Ichigo, you look amazing." Rukia said. She was mesmerized by his body. "No Rukia, you look beautiful." Ichigo said. Also mesmerized by her body. After they were finished. The two were

cuddling each other. "Ichigo, will we ever be together?" Rukia said quietly. "I think we will Rukia." Ichigo said smiling. Byakuya overheard their little chat. He seen their clothing on the floor, Rukia's hair messed up,

and the two cuddling each other. Byakuya went back to the room at two in the morning. He put on a blanket on Rukia. He looked disgusted at Ichigo. He thought to himself. "Why would he do this to my sister? Why

would she love him!" He left to his room. "Byakuya, are you okay? I brought you a late-night snack." said Renji. "Thank you, Renji. It's about Ichigo and Rukia." said Byakuya. "Oh, what's wrong? Did you see them

cuddling to each other." Renji said. "Yes, how did you know?" Byakuya said curiously. "I saw their clothing." Renji said. "I'm glad that Rukia found love. But it doesn't seem right with me?" said Byakuya. "I remember

you told me that you were once like that with Hissana, right?" said Renji. "Yes, but were….." Byakuya said mumbling. "Different? Rukia is just like you! She risked her life for Ichigo. She'll break the rules for him. She's

in love with him! The same thing you will do for Hissana!" Renji yelled. Byakuya sighed. "Your right Renji. I shouldn't tear them apart. I should accept their love for each other. Oh and Renji, thank you for the advice."

"Your welcome. Byakuya, listen to this group called Paramore. They are really good. Their lead singer has a very high voice." Said Renji. "I will thanks Renji." Byakuya said. Byakuya turned on Renji's iPod. He grabbed

his photo albums. He looked at them. He seen pictures from his life. One stood out too him. It was a picture from his early adulthood life. It was him and Hissana from their first date. He wanted to tear up a bit when

he heard "The Only Exception". It reminded of his happier days. He saw one of Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji in the living world. "Rukia looks so happy with Ichigo. I should accept each other's love. Even if I don't like it."

Byakuya said. He put the iPod away, including the photo albums. At the morning, he told his servants to make a special breakfast for Rukia and Ichigo. "Good morning, Nii-Sama." Said Rukia. "Good morning, Byakuya."

Ichigo said while yawning. "Good morning you two." Said Byakuya. "I need to talk to you two. It was about last night. I seen some things between the two of you." Said Byakuya. "Oh…Nii-Sama! I have ashamed the

Kuchiki family name!" Rukia said while crying. "It's okay Rukia." Said Ichigo. "No Rukia, you have not ashamed the family name. I wanted to talk to you about was that. Are you in love with each other." said Byakuya.

"To tell you the truth. I am in love with Rukia Kuchiki. She has been the most amazing person in the world. She opened my eyes about my entire life. Ever since I met her, my life has been changed. Byakuya, don't get

mad at Rukia for finding love. Get mad at me. But remember this Byakuya, you were once in love too." Ichigo said. "You are right, Ichigo Kurosaki. I shouldn't let your love for each other get in the way." Said Byakuya.

"Are you sure, Nii-Sama." Rukia said. "Yes Rukia, I'm sure." Byakuya said. "Thank you." Ichigo and Rukia said cheerfully. "Your Welcome." Said Byakuya. The three ate their breakfast and left to go to the assistant

captian's meeting to surprise Renji. Ichigo and Rukia left holding hands to each other. Byakuya walked behind them looking proud at the two. When they came at the meeting. Everyone stared at the two, looking

shocked. "Leave them alone." Said Byakuya calmly. "You did a good thing, Byakuya Kuchiki." Said Renji. Byakuya smiled a bit. "Thank you Renji".


End file.
